1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to image processing techniques and, more particularly, to an information processing apparatus such as an image processing apparatus, an image processing method and image processing system, which handle a preview screen image.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an image processing system in which a host personal computer (host PC) as an example of an information processing apparatus and a multi-function peripheral machine (MFP) as an example of an image processing apparatus are communicably connected with each other, there is a system having a preview function to check an output result according to a preview image displayed on a screen of the host PC before sending a print request from the host PC to the MFP.
Usually, such a preview function is provided in software of the host PC. Thus, according to the conventional preview function, an actual output result may differ slightly from the preview image. Specifically, there is a case in which an actual output result differs slightly from a preview image due to differences in resolution and color between the MFP and the host PC.
Patent Document 1 discloses prevention of an actual output result from differing slightly from a preview image by causing a host PC to display a preview image which is created on a printer side in consideration of a printing function.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2003-76512.
Among recent MFPs, there is one provided with a stapling function for stapling a printed matter or a punching function for punching a printed matter besides a printing function. Such an MFP can check an output result according to a preview image but it is difficult to check a relationship between the output result and a stapling position or punching position.
Accordingly, in a conventional MFP, there is a problem that a relationship between an output result and a stapling position or a punching position is different from what an operator intends to even if printing is performed after the operator checked the output result according to a preview image, or there is a problem in that a staple or a punched hole is not prevented from overlapping an image such as characters on a printed matter.